


Icy Fingers

by LuciferShipsIt



Series: 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/pseuds/LuciferShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Cheesy Tropes<br/>Day 7 - A Day in the Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep before I could upload yesterday, whoops?

Before Castiel woke up, Dean went out and got two paper cups of hot chocolate from the machine outside their motel room. He made the mistake of going out barefoot, which he really should've known was a dumb idea because it was freaking snowing outside, and by the time he got inside the tips of his fingers were red from how hot the drinks were, and the tips of his toes were icy and blue. Dean wore socks as soon as he got inside, the paper cup placed on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

Once Dean's feet were warmed up again and his teeth stopped chattering, he scooted closer to the sleeping lump that was his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his jaw, as close as he could reach. "Hey." He whispered, smiling lightly as Castiel shifted. "Wake up. It's snowing."

The only response he received was a grunt.

Huffing in amusement, Dean decided to try again, this time grabbing the ends of the blanket and lifting them. "If you don't wake up I'm gonna pull that off. The heating's not working, which means you will freeze to death."

This time, blue eyes blinks up at him, brows creased. "You're evil." Castiel muttered as he slowly sat up, his hair wild from tossing and turning all night. He sighed and slumped forwards, resting his forehead on Dean's chest. "Why did we even come here in the first place?"

"Because vacations are fun." Dean reminded in amusement, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend and kissing his forehead. He reached over to the side with his free hand and took one of the paper cups. "I got us hot chocolate. Drink up, I froze my toes for that."

Castiel made a small face up at Dean as he leaned against the headboard and accepted the cup, wrapping long fingers around it and basking in the warmth. "Why'd you freeze your toes?" He asked, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's cold outside. Now drink, we have a long day."

-

After a trip to a nearby café for breakfast, Dean and Castiel then headed back to the motel to get dressed up for the snow properly. Both of them having been born and raised in areas where it rarely snowed, playing in the snow was something they never really got to do as children and were going to abuse that privilege now, at the age of twenty eight.

They began with a trip to the park, simply walking around hand in hand, talking as they looked around and watched the people in the park, mostly children playing in the snow. Dean had been looking away only for a moment when he felt something hit his back and turned to see Castiel, standing with a small pile of snow in his hand and a smug look on his face. "Really? We're doing this?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, although he couldn't hide his own childish excitement. Who could blame him though?

Dean gathered some snow as well, not even bothering with turning it into a ball as he threw it at his boyfriend, hitting him in the stomach. "I hardly felt that." Castiel grinned at Dean as he tossed a second snowball.

Dean avoided it, stumbling back in the process and falling onto his back. For the first moment he blinked in shock, then grinned, and he threw his head back as he started laughing. Castiel soon joined in and sat beside Castiel, grinning in amusement as he joined his boyfriend on the ground, spreading his arms and legs beside him. "Let's make snow angels." He smiled, and Dean nodded.

"Let's. We've got one problem though." Castiel raised a questioning eyebrow, and Dean replied by grabbing his coat and pulling him into a kiss. "You're already an angel."

Another snowball was smashed into his face.


End file.
